


Dark have been my dreams of late

by Cerch



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's dreams are getting darker, swallowing her in without anyone noticing or heeding her pleas for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark have been my dreams of late

**Author's Note:**

> Quick SAI + Gimp. This wasn't originally meant to be published, I just wanted to try something out. But I kinda like it so I figured why the hell not? But you can still see it hasn't really been polished and you have my apologies if it bothers you.
> 
> Title is a quote from The Two Towers, and if someone can actually make out any of the text in the pic there are some quotes there as well. (I think there was something at least inspired by the Omen Machine, Florence's Blinding, probably more Tolkien and then just something I made up.)

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/ssirppi/12498293435/)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you like it and make me happy!


End file.
